


Photograph

by NobodyGivesAShit1969



Series: Sweet Like Sugar ♡ [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Rick Grimes, Blackmail, Disappointed Rick, Disappointment, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nudes, Princess!Daryl, Spoiled Daryl, Sugar Baby Daryl, Sugar Daddy Rick, Upset Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyGivesAShit1969/pseuds/NobodyGivesAShit1969
Summary: Someone on the internet finds Daryl's Instagram account and threatens to divulge information about him and Rick if he doesn't send him pictures of him, naked.Dominant Rick comes to Daryl's rescue!





	Photograph

Daryl checked his phone again and there it was, that message that didn't let him think further than his phone. 

_"I want a picture of you"_

The stranger had started textig him after he had posted a picture of Rick and himself on Instagram. The guy had seemed nice at first, but after they exchanged a few messages Daryl noticed that his intentions weren't as naive as he had hoped them to be. Too soon, the man started telling him that he knew who he was and that he was willing to tell Daryl's father where he was and who he was with, which would cause the older man to assassinate him and Rick. He couldn't let Rick be in danger, he would never forgive himself if something ever happened to Rick. 

"Fine" He wrote, checking that Rick was nowhere around him. "But keep your promise and don't tell my dad about us" 

_ "Good boy" _

Daryl cringed; no one else than Rick could call him that and make butterflies swarm around inside of his belly. 

Quickly, Daryl locked himself up in the bathroom and took his clothes off, hoping Rick wouldn't come out of his study anytime soon. Once his whole body was exposed to the cool air in the bathroom, Daryl took his phone and snapped a few pictures until he could get one in which he showed enough skin for the man to consider their deal done but not quite enough to seem foolish. 

He sent the picture without daring to give it one more look, and then dressed up with a knot tied around his throat. He felt so embarrassed he felt his eyes water. He wiped the tears furiously and exited the bathroom. 

Soon enough, his phone vibrated and he looked at it seeing that the guy had replied. 

_"I should've asked for more. I probably will" _

Daryl felt his heart skip a beat, he wanted to throw up. 

"Honey, come sit with me" Rick called him from upstairs, from his study, waving at him and smiling. "I need inspiration for my new story, baby. Come sit on my lap" 

Daryl nodded in silence, not actually wanting to have anyone's hands on him —not even Rick's— but not wanting to seem suspicious either. He went upstairs and sat on Rick's lap, soon having the other man's hands on his hips. 

"Mmm... Soft skin" He thought out loud and wrote on his laptop. "Smooth, silky" He wrote more and moved Daryl's hair aside to place a kiss on his neck. "He gave the younger man's ass a squeeze with both hands" He wrote and did the same things as his character, sliding his hands up Daryl's short, silky nightgown and feeling his smooth skin. 

Rick continued writing, enjoying the feeling of Daryl's soft skin against his hands and already imagining him on the bed, naked, as he narrated what one of his characters did to the other. Rick felt Daryl squirm under his touch and quickly slid his left hand towards the younger man's groin, which made him both gasp and flinch. 

Rick looked at Daryl, surprised, and Daryl's mind quickly supplied an excuse. "Sorry, I don't feel well" He said and tried to stand up, but Rick held him still, hugged him to his chest and kissed his forehead. 

"Really?" Rick pouted, already aching to baby him. Daryl nodded, feeling bad for lying and also feeling disgusted with himself for sending that picture to that stranger. "Aw, sweetheart, what hurts?" 

Daryl shrugged Rick off, feeling unworthy of Rick's love and attention, and stood up, leaving the older man sitting on the chair, surprised. "'M sorry, can I jus' go to bed?" 

Rick smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Of course, call me if you need me" 

Daryl nodded and walked towards his and Rick's bedroom, eyes downcast. He hated himself for doing that to Rick, but he had had to do it to protect him, so... Had he been wrong or right? Maybe that wasn't how he was supposed to keep Rick safe from his father, but that had been his only choice. 

Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't hold himself back anymore and burst into tears. He was about to cry himself to sleep, with his face buried in his pillow, when Rick entered the room and sat down beside him. 

"Shhh, it's alright" He put his right hand on Daryl's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Whatever it is, it's alright" 

Rick laid down next to Daryl and held him until his sobs died down. Daryl tried to think about an excuse, but he couldn't think of anything that wasn't what he had already said, so he stayed quiet. Rick saw that Daryl was struggling to say something so he carded his fingers through his hair and said: "Shh, you don't have to explain yourself. You're feeling sensitive today, right? Could that be why you're so upset?" 

Daryl nodded, in part because he actually was feeling sensitive and in part because that was an awesome excuse. He buried his face into the crook of Rick's neck and nuzzled his skin, which was how he said that he didn't feel ready to use words. Rick nuzzled his neck, too, responding that he was okay with that. 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, in silence, sometimes staring at each other and sometimes just grazing each other's skin with their fingertips. 

At night, Daryl actually struggled to sleep, imagining what would happen if Rick ever found out about what he had done. Would he ever be able to forgive him? Would Rick stop loving him and kick him out of the house?

In the middle of the night, Daryl opened his eyes with the feeling of guilt making his heartbeat speed up, and he decided that he would tell Rick about the picture. He grabbed Rick's arm and shook him, gently at first, but the man wouldn't even stop snoring. When he was about to shake his arm again, his phone vibrated against his bedside table, startling him. He unlocked it and looked at the notification, sleep no letting his eyes get accustomed to the bright screen, and he almost yelped when he saw that the stranger was back for more. 

_ "Pretty Daryl, I hope you're awake. If you are, send me proof. I need more pictures."_

Daryl started panicking, so he got up and locked himself up in the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Rick up. He took a deep breath and texted: 

_ "I'm awake."_

He quickly got a response: 

_ "What a nice boy, staying up late for me!"_

Daryl's eyes watered and he felt so disgusted he was afraid he'd throw up. He tried to stay calm and texted: 

_ "What do you want now?"_

He really wanted to insult the guy, but he knew that would have severe consequences so he didn't dare to try and piss the guy off. 

_"I want a picture of your cute, little ass" _

Daryl sighed deeply, undressed and took a quick picture of his bare ass. His hands trembled when he pressed the "send" button, but it was too late to regret it and the guy had already seen the picture. 

_"Lovely! I can't wait for more" _

With that, the guy disappeared for the night, leaving Daryl alone. The young man dresses back up and sat on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, hugged his knees to his chest and let himself cry again, this time in complete silence. 

The next day, Daryl woke up as he heard a knock on the door and realized that he had fallen asleep in the bathroom. He heard the door open before he could get up, and was met by Rick's concerned face. The older man sat down in front of Daryl and looked him in the eye.

"Daryl, I'm getting worried" He said, staring at his boyfriend's face and trying to figure out what was bothering him so much. "Please, tell me what's going on" 

Daryl shook his head. "Nothin'." His heart beat faster and faster. 

Rick shook his head. "It's not nothing and you know it" He placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Come on, I need to know so I can help" 

Daryl couldn't find the words to tell the truth, and now that he had sent a second picture he doubted he would be forgiven because he had continued messing things up. So he stayed quiet, wishing Rick would forget about it. 

Rick sighed deeply. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" He smiled at Daryl, but Daryl just looked down and shook his head. 

"It's nothin'." 

"Daryl" Rick decided that maybe he needed to slip into his rol as the dominant to make Daryl feel more secure, so he did it. "I'm going to ask you some questions, alright? I just need you to give short answers, nothing too elaborate" He explained, hoping Daryl would accept. The younger man knew he could use his safeword and tell Rick to stop if he needed to, but to Rick's surprise Daryl let himself be guided by his loving dominant. He nodded, ready to let Rick do his job. "Okay, can you explain what you're feeling with three words?" 

Daryl nodded and thought about it for a while. "Scared" That was what his mind could come up with first. 

Rick nodded encouragingly. "You're doing great, sweetheart, continue" 

Daryl swallowed hard and whispered: "guilty, small" 

Rick nodded again. "Small like you feel you can't do anything to stop those other feelings?" He asked and Daryl nodded, looking down. Rick reached out and gently lifted Daryl's chin up. "No, look at me" 

"Sorry" Daryl bit his bottom lip. 

Rick shook his head. "It's alright. Now, let's continue" He said and waited for Daryl to nod, which he soon did. "Does this thing that's upsetting you have something to do with me?" 

"Yes" Daryl nodded, aching to look down. 

Rick nodded. "Is it something that I did?" 

"No" Daryl shook his head, feeling sad that Rick thought it was his fault Daryl was feeling bad. If he only knew...

Rick took some time to think. "Did someone we know have something to do with it?" 

"No" Daryl answered. If he had know who was blackmailing him, he would have done something about it.

"Is it someone we don't know?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded, making Rick feel a bit confused. Rick didn't dare to let his confusion show because he knew it would make Daryl feel insecure again, so he continues thinking about more questions. "Does someone we don't know mean any harm to you?" 

Daryl shook his head. "No, you" He said, and Rick could see the fear in his eyes. 

"They want to harm me?" Rick asked, still very confused. Daryl nodded and his eyes filled with tears. "Oh sweetheart, it's okay..." 

Daryl shook his head. "No, it's not" He started sobbing, and Rick quickly hugged him to his chest and held him. 

"Shhh, you don't have to worry--" 

Daryl shook his head. "I do!" He spoke, winded. "I do! 'Cause I-- you---" Suddenly, he couldn't speak without stuttering anymore, which Rick decided was his signal to step in and help him calm back down. 

"Daryl, there's no need to get upset. Let's continue with the questions" Rick said and waited for Daryl to nod or shake his head. Daryl nodded, still struggling to find what to say to explain what was wrong without making Rick angry. "Alright, so you were saying that someone we don't know wants to harm me" He said and Daryl nodded. "And that is scaring you" Daryl nodded again. "Is that person blackmailing you?" 

"Yes" Daryl said, hiding his face into Rick's chest. Rick caressed Daryl's arm. 

"It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed" Rick placed a kiss on Daryl's temple. "By blackmailing you mean that they're asking something from you?" 

Daryl nodded against Rick's chest, letting out a muffled "Yes". Rick patted his back. 

"Did they ask for money?" Rick felt terrible because of what Daryl was describing to him, he was supposed to protect him from people like the one that had been asking things from him. 

"No" Daryl spoke again. 

Rick furrowed his brow. He had thought he'd guessed what had happened. "Can you say what they wanted with just one or two words, honey?" 

Daryl nodded, trembling as he thought of that one word he knew would make Rick understand and that would also make him angry. But he had to tell the truth, that way he wouldn't feel guilty anymore. Maybe he would get kicked out of the house, but that was way better than hiding things from Rick. 

"What did they want?" Rick asked again, gently. "Remember, use only one or two words" 

Daryl took a deep breath and whispered: "Pictures" 

Rick felt his heart drop and skip a beat at the same time, as his mouth got dry. He looked at Daryl, still not able to believe it. "P-pictures of you? They wanted pictures of you?" 

Daryl tensed and that was all Rick needed to know the truth. 

He spent a few seconds staring at the wall before he turned his head back to Daryl, who was still hiding against his chest, and asked with a broken voice: "Y-you didn't do it, right?" 

Silence. 

A lump formed in Rick's throat. "Right?" He asked again, this time winded and a bit angry. 

Daryl shrunk deeper into himself and felt like he was about to pass out. Rick slowly pulled away from him and stood up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed! UwU  
Comment what you thought of this chapter and this part of Sweet Like Sugar <3   
Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
